


Yule Love It

by Dreamin



Series: Fictober 2018 [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: 7th-year Hufflepuff Molly Hooper knows exactly who she wants to take to the Yule Ball -- 7th-year Slytherin Jim Moriarty. She just has to ask.





	Yule Love It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a Fictober 2018 prompt sent to me by afteriwake -- "You shouldn't have come here."

“You shouldn’t have come here,” the soft, dangerous voice said in her ear. “It’s not safe for someone like you.”

Seventh-year Molly Hooper straightened to her full five-foot-three height. Unimpressive, but she worked with what she had. “You mean Hufflepuffs? We can be just as brave as Gryffindors, if given a chance.”

Jim Moriarty laughed. It wasn’t a cruel sound, but it made her shiver anyway. The seventh-year Slytherin slowly ran a hand up her arm, making her shiver again. Of course, that could also be just from the fact that they were in a dungeon corridor, not far from the Slytherin common room. “What are you doing in Slytherin territory, little Molly?”

“I … um…” His soft voice and deep brown eyes were pulling her in, making her want to drown in them. Some small part of her wondered if Moriarty was part-Veela or something. “I was looking for you, actually.”

“Me?” he asked, grinning delightedly. “Whatever for?” He lowered his head to her neck, his lips just brushing her skin.

Molly felt all of her thoughts flee at the first contact. “Um … um…” Then it hit her. “The Yule Ball!”

He lifted his head to look at her, his expression guarded. “What about it?”

She took a deep breath. “Will you go with me? Um, be my date?”

Jim stared at her, his carefully constructed walls shattered. “You … you want me to escort you to the Yule Ball?” He looked utterly dumbfounded.

Molly couldn’t help a delighted grin. “Yes. That means dancing with me too. I already have the dress.”

He grinned at her, his usual cockiness returning. “Well, since you already have the dress, it would be a shame to waste it.” He was about to say something else but she gave him a quick peck on the lips. If he looked dumbfounded before, he looked utterly shocked now.

She grinned wider. “We can talk about the details later. Goodnight, Jim.” She turned and left, feeling his eyes on her until she turned a corner.

“Goodnight!” she heard him call out belatedly. Molly giggled to herself. _He’s adorable._


End file.
